Boyfriend
"Boyfriend" is a song by Justin Bieber, released as the first single from his third studio album, Believe (2012). It was written and produced by Mike Posner, Matthew Musto and Mason Levy, with additional writing by Bieber. Bieber explained that the track would surprise people in different ways, since it is a musical departure from his previous material. A snippet of "Boyfriend" was previewed on The Ellen DeGeneres Show on March 1, 2012. The song was announced as a single on the same day, and was released on March 26, 2012. The cover art was released on March 19, 2012. Musically, "Boyfriend" is a R&B and hip-hop influenced song that features club beats reminiscent of American record producer Pharrell Williams and pop band 'N Sync. The instrumentation is kept in a lower sound to highlight Bieber's vocals. The lyrics of "Boyfriend" features Bieber singing about being "everything you want", and have references to songs by Beyoncé Knowles, Britney Spears and Janet Jackson. The song received generally mixed reviews from contemporary critics, who praised its composition, but dismissed its lyrical content. They also noted that it is too similar to early works by Justin Timberlake. Performances * The Voice * 2012 Billboard Music Awards * Germany's Next Top Model * Capital FM Summertime Ball 2012 * 2015 Wango Tango Music video The music video was first directed by Colin Tilley,who previously worked with Bieber on the music video for "U Smile". Filming sessions occurred on the week of March 28, 2012, and took place in a studio located in California. They had a fire scene, an ice scene. On April 3, 2012, a teaser of the clip was unveiled by Bieber. Later it was reported that the music video directed by Tilley was scrapped and re-shot with Director X on the week of April 21, 2012. The second version of the video premiered on May 3, 2012 on MTV. Director X summarized the synopsis of the video saying, "it was just cars and the simplicity that they liked. Cars, girls, just young people hanging out, having fun, that kind of thing. When I heard it, I thought that's what it should be." Justin Bieber - Boyfriend (Behind The Scenes) Justin Bieber - BOYFRIEND - Video Teaser - SINGLE ON ITUNES NOW Justin Bieber - BOYFRIEND - Video Teaser 2 - SINGLE ON ITUNES NOW 3 BOYFRIEND Video Teaser - SINGLE ON ITUNES NOW 10 Seconds of BOYFRIEND - Full Song out MONDAY March 26th Trivia * According to Mike Posner from Justin's Believe, the song was going to be called "Inside Of Your Bedroom". However, Posner disliked it and then they came up with the title "Boyfriend". * 'Boyfriend' broke the record for most views in 24 hours! Cover Justin invited his fans to participate in one of the creative decisions for the "Boyfriend" single. Two potential cover arts were published on Bieber's website, and fans were encouraged to vote for which one they preferred. The cover with the most votes became the official cover for the single. Boyfriend.jpg Boyfriend2.jpg Lyrics 1 If I was your boyfriend, I’d never let you go I can take you places you ain't never been before Baby, take a chance or you’ll never ever know I got money in my hands that I’d really like to blow Swag, swag, swag, on you Chillin' by the fire while we eatin’ fondue I don't know about me but I know about you So say hello to falsetto in three, two, swag Pre-Chorus I’d like to be everything you want Hey girl, let me talk to you Chorus If I was your boyfriend, never let you go Keep you on my arm girl, you’d never be alone I can be a gentleman, anything you want If I was your boyfriend, I’d never let you go, I’d never let you go 2 Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don’t I could be your Buzz Lightyear, fly across the globe I don’t ever wanna fight yeah, you already know Imma make you shine bright like you’re laying in the snow Burr Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend You could be my girlfriend until the w-w-world ends Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and Voice goin crazy on this hook like a whirlwind Swaggie Pre-Chorus I’d like to be everything you want Hey girl, let me talk to you Chorus If I was your boyfriend, never let you go Keep you on my arm girl, you’d never be alone I can be a gentleman, anything you want If I was your boyfriend, I’d never let you go, I’d never let you go Bridge So give me a chance, ‘cause you’re all I need girl Spend a week with your boy I’ll be calling you my girlfriend If I was your man (If I was your man), I’d never leave you girl I just want to love and treat you right Chorus If I was your boyfriend (boyfriend), never let you go Keep you on my arm girl, you’d never be alone (never be alone) I can be a gentleman (gentleman), anything you want If I was your boyfriend (boyfriend), I’d never let you go, never let you go Na na na, na na na, na na na Yeah girl Na na na, na na na, na na na ey If I was your boyfriend Na na na, na na na, na na na ey Na na na, na na na, na na na ey If I was your boyfriend Dirty version In the 10 Seconds of BOYFRIEND - Full Song out MONDAY March 26th video you can see the original text of Boyfriend. 1 If I was your boyfriend, never let you go Put you on to shit that I bet you didn't know We could take a trip bae all around the globe Send you pic's of my XXX if you keep it on the low Shh shh ey, can you keep a secret I got a super size, you wanna see it Yes please, I thought so, brains up Rep a swag but my voice goes way up Pre-Chorus I’d like to be everything you want Hey girl, let me talk to you Chorus If I was your boyfriend, never let you go Keep you on my arm girl, you’d never be alone I can be a gentleman, anything you want If I was your boyfriend, I’d never let you go, I’d never let you go 2 Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don’t I could make you cum girl I could make you glow Speed it up, beat it up Even do it slow I can make you (?) I can make you (?) Boyfriend, boyfriend, let me be your boyfriend Dr. Feel Good Don't be late for your appointment I see your friends, let them join in Come on About to (?) Let them join in Pre-Chorus I’d like to be everything you want Hey girl, let me talk to you Chorus If I was your boyfriend, never let you go Keep you on my arm girl, you’d never be alone I can be a gentleman, anything you want If I was your boyfriend, I’d never let you go, I’d never let you go Bridge So give me a chance, ‘cause you’re all I need girl Spend a week with your boy I’ll be calling you my girlfriend If I was your man, I’d never leave you girl I just want to love and treat you right Chorus If I was your boyfriend, never let you go Keep you on my arm girl, you’d never be alone I can be a gentleman, anything you want If I was your boyfriend, I’d never let you go, I’d never let you go Na na na, na na na, na na na Yeah Na na na, na na na, na na na ey If I was your boyfriend Na na na, na na na, na na na ey Na na na, na na na ey If I was your boyfriend Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Believe songs Category:Believe singles Category:Believe Tour songs